


Futile Obsession

by rapono



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Realization, Sibling Squabbling, attempted homicide, sibling similarities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: After a long and hard chase, both Laurie and Michael discover the futility of their game of cat and mouse.





	Futile Obsession

This was it. The end. The searing hot pain in her chest was all Laurie needed to know that she lost.

“See you in hell Michael.” 

They were the last words Laurie Strode would ever say, before taking the plunge downward.

Hitting the ground hurt, but not as much as losing the battle did. All these years, after all these years of surviving him, she'd lost. It felt unsatisfactory, and the loss ached, more than her head and the hole he’d made in her body. Michael had won.

Still, there was nothing she could do but lie and wait to succumb to her eternal rest. 

Huh. She’d been lying here for a long while now, fingers growing numb not from death, but the cold night air.

Laurie sat up from her spot on the damp grass, her body sore, but not in terrible pain. Confused, she checked on her stab wound, and gasped.

Miraculously, it has closed up.

Laurie sat there, dumbfounded, as the pieces of the puzzle slowly clicked into place in her mind.

Michael had always seemed immortal, able to recover from nearly any wound. And here she was, with a mortal blow that had sewn itself together in less than an hour.

It seemed the two youngest Myers had inherited the gene for immortality.

Laurie laughed. She couldn’t believe it. All this time, she’d been running from Michael, when really she was as unstoppable as he was. What a life wasted.

Well, she was out of the institute now. “Death” was a pretty easy escape.

Still, Halloween night was tomorrow, which meant Michael would be on the hunt for new victims. She couldn’t just sit around.

With a newfound determination, Laurie set off into the night, headed towards the one place she knew he’d be.

\-----

Of course a foolish tv show would try to monetize on the Myers house. Especially on Halloween night. Idiots really, to foolishly think Michael was dead by now.

Still, getting in proved to be hard. They'd locked the place up, seemingly to keep the participants from leaving early.

Luckily, the back door was unlocked, and Laurie let herself in, hoping to find the teens before Michael got his hands on them.

As she wandered the dark rooms, she finally spotted him, by the front entrance, the kids screaming as the ran away. The blood on his hands and knife told her he’d at least gotten one of them, but seeing as he was currently cornering another teenager, there were still more lives she could save.

“Michael!”

He froze, the kids taking the opportunity to run away, as Michael remained still as a stone. Likely, he was shocked. It took a few moments before he moved again, turning slowly to face her. The trio tilts of his head told her he was clearly confused.

“I lived, bitch.”

An adjustment on his hold on the knife, before he advanced. Quickly realizing she hadn’t equip herself with a weapon, she grabbed a nearby lamp and threw it at him. The hit knocked him back slightly, but to no surprise, didn’t keep him from closing the distance between them.

Soon, she felt the bite of the blade once again, as this time Michael made sure to sink it in deep, before easily tearing it out. Blood oozed out, painting the blouse even redder, as Michael waited to her to buckle and die.

But in cocky defiance, Laurie stood her ground, grinning smug up at the emotionless mask. Despite towering over her, Laurie knew that for once, they were on even ground.

Laurie Strode looked the Boogeyman in the eyes and laughed.

“You’re not the only one who inherited immortality.”

His response was twenty eighty stabs wounds, to no surprise. Despite the pain, that was okay.

Michael didn’t win. They’d hit a truce. And as long as no more innocents died, it was okay he'd now stabbed her thirty seven times in the chest.

Actually it was getting annoying, and still hurt like hell. With a sigh, Laurie grabbed the knife from him, and stabbed him back.

Michael grunted in pain, looking down at the blade protruding from his chest, then back at her, almost as if saying “what the fuck Laurie”.

She laughed again, this time more light-heartedly. It was almost as it they were squabbling like siblings do, just with a lot more knife.

Laurie was okay with that. She just hoped Michael would be too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be more lengthy and tired but I'm detailed.


End file.
